La venda
|year=2019 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=22nd |points=54 |previous=Tu canción |next=Universo }} La venda (translation: The Blindfold) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Miki Núñez. As a member of the Big Five, Spain was automatically qualified for the final and Miki previewed his song during the first semifinal along with those from France and Israel. In the final, it was performed last following Australia. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 54 points. Lyrics |-| Spanish= Te compran porque te vendes Te vendes porque te sobras Te pierdes porque hay camino Te digo hay otras cosas Te sales porque te quieres Te quieres, tu mente en forma Te eliges porque hay camino Te digo hay otras cosas La venda ya cayó y solo quedó la alegría La venda ya cayó y empezaran nuevos días La venda ya cayó avivando fantasías La venda ya cayó y serás como querías Te rezas porque confías Te sientes que ya tenías Te vives, alto voltaje Te traje buenas noticias Te vales y ya no fuerzas Te vives y te interesas Te saltas, no quedan normas Ahora, la vida loca La venda ya cayó y solo quedó la alegría La venda ya cayó y empezarán nuevos días La venda ya cayó avivando fantasías La venda ya cayó y serás como querías Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e Lo que ere', lo que ere, ere, ere, e La venda ya cayó y solo quedó la alegría La venda ya cayó y empezaran nuevos días La venda ya cayó avivando fantasías La venda ya cayó y serás como querías |-| Translation= They buy you because you sell yourself You sell yourself because you're more than enough for you You get lost because there's a way I can tell you: there are other options You do it so well because you love yourself You love yourself and your sharp mind You choose yourself because there's a way I can tell you: there are other options The blindfold fell down and joy is the only thing left The blindfold fell down and new days will now come The blindfold fell down, fueling fantasies The blindfold fell down and you'll be just like you wanted You pray to yourself because you trust yourself You feel like you already had it You live in high voltage I brought you some good news You are enough and you don't have to force it anymore You live and you like yourself You ignore the rules because there are no more Now, only the crazy life The blindfold fell down and joy is the only thing left The blindfold fell down and new days will now come The blindfold fell down, fueling fantasies The blindfold fell down and you'll be just like you wanted What you are, what you are, are, are What you are, what you are, are, are What you are, what you are, are, are What you are, what you are, are, are What you are, what you are, are, are What you are, what you are, are, are The blindfold fell down and joy is the only thing left The blindfold fell down and new days will now come The blindfold fell down, fueling fantasies The blindfold fell down and you'll be just like you wanted Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Spain Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five